The Chased Series
by Gomes
Summary: [CG SG NS WC GC] A series of POVs – of which I am not well versed in, so please bear with me. Angst runs rampant, frolicking with feelings of longing, dreams and despair. Enjoy.
1. Catherine's Unmarked Box

Title: The Chased Series

Author: Gomey

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.

Rating: G (though it might vary)

Spoilers: Lady Heather's Box (3-15)

Disclaimer: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

Summary: Mind's hate and heart's love battle...

Notes: A series of POVs – of which I am not well versed in, so please bear with me. Angst runs rampant, frolicking with feelings of longing, dreams and despair. Enjoy.  
  
-------  
  
"Catherine's Unmarked Box"

-------  
  
I sit here and wait, voyeurism in its cheapest form. His car parked, footsteps are imagined heading up the path to her house: demon in a dress. Was it lust? Intrigue? Despair? I can accept either, I can – we all have needs that we answer to, such feelings are what make us human. To ignore should cause alarm, to indulge should result in understanding.  
  
Just don't...  
  
I sit here and every cell of my mind hates him, loathes him for shattering chances that could have been, but my heart doesn't mirror those feelings. My heart refuses to follow the lead of common sense. My heart loves him, plain and simple.  
  
Please don't...  
  
It adores his lopsided grins when amused; it fawns over the crinkles that appear near his eyes when he smiles; it cherishes his pout whenever in deep contemplation; it desires his voice always so full of passion; it only has eyes for his - deep soulful blues that calm and protect.  
  
Say you don't...  
  
My heart has a mind of its own and seeks only this man, this man who saved me countless of times...saved me from them and from myself : physically degraded, addicted, abused - he was always there, never judging - never once doubting the roller-coaster of my tribulations, just making sure the cart stayed on the tracks.  
  
Tell me you don't...  
  
My heart yearns for his - desire in it's cruellest form as I realise that his being has always been but a whisper away...but today, as I watch my 'David', him of statuesque beauty, appear in the doorway, I know that I've been chasing an echo.  
  
...promise me that you don't love her.  
  
--Finis--


	2. Fire Burns, My Dear Sara

Title: The Chased Series  
  
Author: Gomey  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.  
  
Rating: G (though it might vary)  
  
Spoilers: Playing With Fire (3-22)  
  
Disclaimer: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.  
  
Summary: Angst runs rampant, frolicking with feelings of longing, dreams and despair.  
  
-------  
  
"Fire Burns, My Dear Sara"

-------  
  
I often wonder what he sees when I walk by. Does he see a woman: smart, beautiful, confident...or does he merely see a molecular structured being, complete with ions and atoms circulating around a magnetic core.  
  
Why won't you see me...  
  
I want to know all about him, I want him to know that he's always in my thoughts, that my actions are only for his validation. But every notion, every movement has gone unnoticed, or ceded with wrongful consideration.  
  
Why won't you listen to me...  
  
This isn't the first time I've secretly given chase to him down the hall, each time the outcome altered by either an outside factor or my own personal demons. Rejection doesn't scare me – I just fear it from that man. Courage summed up, I approached him today with expectations of minute interest, but all prospects were quelled by an un-piteous answer.  
  
Why won't you think of me...  
  
This enigmatic mystery, this maze without a map, this conundrum lacking hints is something I've been working until exhaustion to solve. And I fear that I will never cease searching for the elusive answers to his past – revelations he selfishly keeps to himself, save for one strawberried-blonde who seems to know him better than he knows himself.  
  
Why won't you trust me...  
  
What do they talk about when they think the world is no longer listening? Does he laugh at her jokes or smile at her comments? Do his eyes light up whenever he sees her smile? Does he check her out, giving her the once...twice...three times over when he thinks she isn't looking? Does he dream about her at night? Dream about her touch, her kisses...her love? And I sit here, every bone in my body wanting to vehemently deny those looks, those touches, those feelings that pass between them; wanting to claim fabrication – but I can't. Because...because I can't lie.  
  
...why won't you love me instead?  
  
--Finis--


	3. Nick, He Could Always Make Her Laugh

Title: The Chased Series

Author: Gomey )

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.

Rating: G (though it might vary)

Spoilers: Last Laugh (3-20)

Disclaimer: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

Summary: Angst runs rampant, frolicking with feelings of longing, dreams and despair.

—

"Nick, He Could Always Make Her Laugh..."  
—

I'm in love with someone who is in love with someone else. This cliché seems rather content, keeping my desire company while mocking my heart every time I feel her energy near.

Why won't you open your eyes...

My eyes seek the soft brown of her hair as hers seek the salt and peppered dusting of his. Many nights I have pondered the unreciprocated attraction, this bordering obsession that has developed from but an innocent crush; which transforms the strong, confident and beautiful woman I know, into a spoiled, insecure and demanding child.

Why won't you let your heart lead the way...

I always thought love was supposed to be comfortable, bringing out the best in both participants, assuring that smiles, intimacies and even disagreements will build a harmonized future together. Have you noticed that she doesn't smile anymore? ...well, not like she used to.

Why won't you realize that he can't make you feel...

There was a time when I believed that I was helping her move on - closing the chapter in her life. When I helped her out of that tub, the electricity caused by our touch seemed to go straight to my heart, causing it to beat faster. I know she felt something too, I felt it in her gaze. The eyes never lie and I saw glimmers, sparks of affection directed only at me. But...even the strongest of candles eventually dim.

Why won't you trust someone else with your heart...

And as I sit here, watching her fill out our case review, I scoff at the fact that, she's devoted her heart to chasing someone she can't have. ...and it's then I realize, I've been doing the same thing.

...why won't you accept what's been in front of you all along?

–Finis–


	4. Warrick's Assumption

TITLE: The Chased Series

AUTHOR: Gomey

ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know so I can bragâ€hehe.

RATING: G (though it might vary)

SPOILERS: Assume Nothing (4-01)

DISCLAIMER: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

SUMMARY: A series of POVs – of which I am not well versed in, so please bear with me. Angst runs rampant, frolicking with feelings of longing, dreams and despair. Enjoy.

-------------

Warrick's Assumption

-------------

I sit here and stare at her, my eyes travelling from her strawberry-blonde locks, to her saddened face, taking in what she has just confided in me, though selfishly my thoughts are not fully focussed on concern at the moment. She has trusted me with a secret concerning a paternity test, divulged this event that no one else knows of - not even Grissom. I contain my elation and offer her an ear, inciting her to share her thoughts with me, though secretely wishing that her generosity would exceed words and evolve into the offering of her heart.

Why won't you stop teasing me like this...

She silently declines my offered attention, and frustration kicks her locker shut for her. I'm sitting here, feeling for her, but buzzing at the fact that her vulnerability was uncovered in my presence alone. Suddenly, I understand her intent - her reason behind the secrecy kept: fear of rejection from our supervisor...from her best-friend. The only reason why he doesn't know, is merely that she's afraid of disappointing him, terrified that he'll think less of her due to her actions. My perception of her isn't at stake - I don't think anyone's opinion concerning her worth matters...except for his.

Why won't you let me be more than just a friend...

I always make it a task to see her at least once in the day, perhaps vainly believing that if she saw me enough, she'd start seeing me in a new light, start considering a more intense relationship rather than the pitiful 'buddy' title that loomed over my head.

Why won't you let me see what I want to believe...

I zone out for a brief moment, remembering how I used to be one of them, those naive enough to believe that they were just friends and that's all fate would ever allow them to be. Each time I chased the notion of her and I as one, I further convinced myself to see only what I wanted to see; to perceive all those looks, all those touches and all those words spoken, as merely comfort based actions fueled by their strong friendship.

Why won't you indulge my heart, and prove my mind wrong...

Do you know how hard it is to admit to yourself that all you have ever believed, has been a fabrication to help protect your heart? Sometimes, even the safest of havens can instill more harm than comfort.

...why won't you let me prove to you can love me?

–Finis–


	5. Feeling Drained, Mr Grissom?

Title: The Chased Series

Author: Gomey

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.

Rating: G (though it might vary)

Spoilers: Down the Drain (5-02)

Disclaimer: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

Summary: A series of POVs – of which I am not well versed in, so please bear with me. Angst runs rampant, frolicking with feelings of longing, dreams and despair. Enjoy.

-----------------

Feeling Drained, Mr. Grissom?

-----------------

I didn't fall in love the first time I met her. Love at first sight was invented by the Americanization of film and television, giving us false hope that love - this fairy tailed bliss filled with candy kisses and everlasting flowers - can fall into our laps without so much as a second glance.

I seldom think of you once a year...

Don't get me wrong - I believe in lust and affection at first sight; both of which were arousingly present at our first meeting; but love...love needs time to blossom, to develop into a mind-numbing feeling that leaves you buzzing for days.

I seldom think of you once a month...

No, I didn't fall in love with her the first day I met her. And now...well, I passed seeking out her strawberry-blond hair, adoring her plump lips, or getting lost in her beautiful eyes...no, I passed fawning over her a long time ago. Now, I'm --in-- love with her - deeper than I ever could imagine.

I seldom think of you once a week...

I've seen her give chase and be chased by men for the past twenty years, and each time a relationship spawns from tel pursuit, my heart tears a smidgen. The last strings have grown weak over these past few years, strain due to our dwindling friendship, our hurtful secrets...my denial of our feelings, such emotions that have been vulnerable for all to witness.

I seldom think of you once every day...

And as I see her with him, one who I always had assumed to be a 'good friend', fear settles indefinitely in the pit of my stomach, taunting me with tardy circumstances. It's then I realize that, perhaps I should have given chance a stronger chase, and maybe risk would have caught up soon thereafter. My heart walks alongside her form, and whether she acknowledges it or not, I know that it shall always keep her company.

...not a second goes by when I --don't-- think about you.

–Finis–


	6. Kismet's Decision

TITLE: The Chased Series

AUTHOR: Gomey )

ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.

RATING: G (though it might vary)

SPOILERS: None

DISCLAIMER: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

SUMMARY: A series of POVs – of which I am not well versed in, so please bear with me. Angst runs rampant, frolicking with feelings of longing, dreams and despair. Enjoy.

-------------

Kismet's Decision

-------------

Every now and then, Fate interferes with the puppets down below; thwarting some and nudging others. It gives chase to those deemed worthy of their Destiny, those who deserve their personal happy ending.

Fate smiled upon two pawns just today, watching over with a motherly pride as nature ran its course. Granted, even when things are meant to be, Destiny greedily takes credit in order to balance its actual efforts gone unnoticed.

Kismet's skies reflected the pure blue of his eyes, as he sat on his best-friend's porch; a shy smile gracing his lips as unmentioned words were finally expressed.

The golden fields of wheat in Destiny's land echoed the silky strands of her hair, and it smiled up high, each stem of wheat reaching to the heavens - reaching up to the purity of the blue sky, as hidden thoughts were reciprocated on her behalf.

Fate joined its hands, satisfied with completion over them; two souls who finally caught up with their dreams.

–Finis–


End file.
